


Sharp

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Needles, Other, Sensation Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: This time Sunstreaker is the one to provide
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Piercings

“Would you be comfortable with it?” Sideswipe had inquired.

Sunstreaker had thought about it for barely a second before he had nodded. It would take some research, but Sunstreaker didn’t mind that. Sideswipe had asked, in that shy way he had sometimes when he thought what he was requesting was too extreme.

Nothing was too extreme if it was Sideswipe who wanted it.

\--

Surprisingly, Hoist is their best resource for anything related to medical play. They had gone first to Ratchet when Sideswipe had brought up sounding, but the CMO had directed them to his associate doctor instead.

“If it’s truly for a medical purpose, then yes, come to me. But otherwise, ask Hoist. He’s your best bet,” Ratchet had informed them.

And Hoist had been, and continued to be, a fount of information. He always discussed things in a cold, clinical manner that sometimes made Sunstreaker want to climb up onto a berth so Hoist could demonstrate in person. Sunstreaker never thought he’d be into medical play, but he took to it with such a passion that Hoist had paused during one of their discussions and asked if he had any aspirations towards the medical field for real.

He didn’t, of course. He just liked medical play in the berth, whether he was receiving or giving.

Sunstreaker supposed he had Sideswipe to thank for that little revelation.

This particular scene was not one he’d wanted for himself, but he quite enjoyed each level of peacefulness that descended upon him with every new needle that pierced Sideswipe’s malleable valve lips.

Sideswipe had asked to be restrained just in case, although after the third needle, he had gone quiet and limp. Sunstreaker checked on him visually and through the bond after every new piercing, but he seemed to be in a good place, mumbling ‘green’ whenever Sunstreaker asked.

Sunstreaker uses thirteen needles in all, saving the thinnest and last for the hood of Sideswipe’s anterior node. This one he caps on both ends with tiny silver balls because it will be staying permanently.

“Sideswipe, it’s done,” Sunstreaker says softly once he’s finished. “I’m going to take the others out now. What’s your color?”

Sideswipe’s helm lolls on his neck and when he opens his optics to look at Sunstreaker, his gaze is hazy. “… green.”

“Good job.”

Sunstreaker removes the needles one by one, carefully wiping away drops of energon as they appear. The bleeding is extremely minimal as Sunstreaker had been instructed to only pierce the most superficial layer of metalmesh, the one with the most sensory filaments.

By the end, Sideswipe is moaning near continuously, his valve lips puffy and swollen. His hands clench in and out of fists at his sides and lubricant leaks out of his entrance in tiny dribbles. Hoist had warned Sunstreaker that some mechs experienced more of a sensory high as clamps and needles were removed than in their actual placement, and with Sideswipe, that appears to be true.

All it takes to overload him is one gentle pull on the node piercing. His climax seems to last forever and Sunstreaker raptly watches, entranced by the languid undulations of his brother’s frame.

When Sideswipe falls limp again, Sunstreaker begins the clean-up process. Based on previous scenes which ended similarly, Sideswipe will soon stir and demand Sunstreaker’s presence by his side.

And these is no better way to end evenings like this than to curl up next to the other half of his spark and revel in a job well done.

~ End


End file.
